


Janus Comes Home Horny

by Snake Up My Butt (Doctor_Dalek)



Series: The Dark Side Fuck Buddies [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Two Penises, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Dalek/pseuds/Snake%20Up%20My%20Butt
Summary: Janus and Remus are roommates in aQPR. Janus comes home from work and he’s horny, so asks Remus to help him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: The Dark Side Fuck Buddies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050617
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Janus Comes Home Horny

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably clarify that _Jessica_ refers to Remus’ dick. She’s a girl. With a moustache. Read [the previous work in this series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595291/chapters/67507396) if you want a bit more context.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Casual nudity, Janus has two dicks, biting during a blowjob, facefucking, Janus being called ‘Daddy’, mentions of kinky sex and spanking, mouth full of cock, mouth full of cum

Remus was just chilling on the couch, legs up, playing on his phone, buck naked. Jessica was laying limply against his thigh, only slightly smaller than an average man’s full erection despite being completely flaccid. Remus heard the door open. He called out, “Janus!”

“Remus!” called back the voice.

“You’re early!”

“Yeah. Turns out the bank doesn’t really need me there today.”

“You alone?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Come in here and see.” Remus heard Janus’ bag hit the floor and watched him walk into the living room. “Oh. You’re naked.”

“Yeah I am! You got a problem with that, Jan-jan?”

“Not at all. You know I don’t care what you wear around the house. If anything, I quite like seeing your body on display like this. On an unrelated note, I was pretty horny coming home today, and I was hoping you might be able to help me out with that.” Remus swung his feet down and sat up. He put his phone down on the table next to the couch and excitedly asked, “You want my mouth or my butt?”

“I’ll take your mouth. Less prep work. I just wanna blow off some ssssteam.” Janus took off his suit jacket and let it drop to the floor as Remus stood up. He caressed the scaly, snake-like half of Janus’ face before he kissed him. “Sit down, and I’ll help you blow off that steam.” Janus kissed his roommate back again, faintly tasting cheese and onion on Remus’ lips. Better than deodorant. Remus took the bowler hat off his head and threw it into a corner before ruffling his roommate’s hair. Janus sat down on the couch and Remus knelt between his spread legs.

Remus unbuckled his belt while Janus began to unbutton his own shirt. “So, what made you so horny, Jan-jan?” Remus threw Janus’ belt over his shoulder and began to work on taking his trousers off. “I don’t know, really. Sometimes I just get horny and wanna fuck. Normally when that happens at work, I just ignore it until it goes away. But sometimes, that horniness will coincide with me coming home to Remus, my sssslutty little roommate.”

“That’s me!”

“Yes it is. And when that happens, I ask you to help me deal with it.” Janus unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and pulled it off as Remus pulled his trousers down his legs, leaving the snake-man in just his snug little boxers. “That’s fair.” Remus laid his hand on Janus’ admirable bulge over his black boxers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I ask you to help when I’m horny. So it’s only fair that I help you. And I’m certainly not going to complain if you get horny more often.” He tucked his fingers into the yellow waistband and Janus lifted his butt up. Remus pulled the underwear down Janus’ legs, letting both of his hardening cocks flop free. “There’s my girls! Come to Daddy...”

Janus had all his pubic hair shaved. His balls were smaller than average and held quite tight to his body by his scrotum. Both his dicks were the size and shape of a normal human cock, but he had two of them to play with. And they both wanted attention. Remus wrapped his right hand around Janus’ top dick and his left around his bottom before he started to stroke them both simultaneously. He let his tongue flop out and begin to tease the head of Janus’ lower tip before he took it into his mouth completely. Remus moved his left hand to rest on Janus’ belly as he stroked his top shaft and sucked his bottom one. He let some saliva leak from his mouth, covering his roommate’s lower cock in self-made lube and dripping some onto his tight little ballsack. Janus ran his fingers through Remus’ hair, gently guiding him up and down his lower shaft. “Good boy, Remus. I guess there are ssssome advantages to having you as a roommate.” Remus pulled himself off of Janus’ cock. “ _ **Some**_!? I am the best roommate ever!”

“How?”

“You know how! ... I do all the chores around the apartment for you so you can relax when you get home, for example.” Remus was still stroking both of Janus’ dicks. “Have you done the washing up, Remus?”

“...no...” Janus brushed some hair out of Remus’ face. Remus made embarrassed eye contact with the snakey boy. “You’re a naughty boy, Remus. Make it up to me.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Remus began sucking again. He kept stroking Janus’ top cock while he gently fucked his own mouth with his bottom cock.

“Good boy. This is better than all that talking. I think the only good use of your mouth is sucking dick.” Remus pulled back and gasped. “Janus!?”

“Aww, you know I love you really, Remus.” He looked a bit happier. “But you are _really_ good at sucking dick. And your mouth feels sssso good. I’d happily let you suck my cocks for hours.” Remus smiled. “But you know I love our conversations. Your mouth is good for so much more than ssssucking dick. You just happen to be really good at it.”

“I guess it is also pretty fun.”

Janus chuckled. “Knew you liked it, you horny little slut.” Janus cupped Remus’ cheek. “Love you, Re.”

“Love you, too, Jan-jan.”

“I know I’d love you more if you got back to ssssucking, Re.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Remus happily took Janus’ bottom dick back into his mouth and continued to stroke his top one. Janus stroked Remus’ head as he took his lower cock deeper, poking his uvula with Janus’ tip. “That’s good, but don’t forget about the top one, sssslut.” Remus pulled back and let Janus’ dick pop out of his mouth. “Of course, Daddy.” He let his left hand stroke Janus’ bottom cock as he began to take the top one into his mouth, lubing it up. He started to gently tease his roommate’s top tip with his tongue, receiving a little head pat from the snakey boy in recognition of his good work so far.

After a bit more standard dick sucking, Remus was starting to ease this delicious cock into the back of his mouth, nudging his uvula out of the way as it twitched. He pulled back slightly and let Janus’ first dribbles of snakey precum leak onto his tongue. Janus tasted lovely as always. Not very human, though. Most precum that Remus had tasted in the past had been salty but Janus’ was always sweet and sugary. Still sticky though. Still good to use as lube. And that’s exactly what he did, collecting the precum from Janus’ bottom cock and smearing it up and down the shaft as he stroked. He began to gently fuck his mouth with Janus’ dick as he looked up into his eyes lustily. “Ssssuch a good boy, Remus.” He moaned with a mouthful of cock, Jessica twitching between his legs in jealous horniness. He pulled off Janus’ dick and asked, “Am I allowed to touch myself, Daddy? Poor Jessica hasn’t been touched all day.”

“Then she can wait a bit longer. Make me cum first, then you can masturbate as much as you want.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Remus got back to sucking Janus’ top dick, leaving Jessica to throb alone and untouched between his legs.

He pushed Janus’ cock deep into his mouth, feeling it press against the entrance to his throat and reaching its base. He nuzzled against Janus’ belly, feeling his top cock fill his mouth and his bottom one twitch against his chin. He let his head rest there, mouth full of cock, for several seconds. “Remus, you know how I much I like doing sssstuff like this. If you want to watch a movie or something together with your mouth full of my dick, you know I’m more than happy to do that. But firstly, I prefer you sssswallowed both cocks. And secondly, I’d prefer to do that later. Right now, I’m horny and I just want a nice hot throat to cum down. Either you ssssuck my dicks properly, slut. Or I fuck your throat for you. And I know which one you’d enjoy more, Re.”

Remus pulled back and let Janus’ dick pop out of his mouth, strings of saliva still connecting it to his mouth. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll be good. I’ll suck your dicks properly.”`

“Good boy.”

“But I quite like the sound of watching a movie later. Maybe... Jaws?”

“Sure. I like the sound of that.”

Remus got back to sucking dick, now focusing on Janus’ lower cock and idly stroking his top one. He began to fondle Janus’ balls with his free hand as he sucked and stroked a bit faster. He stopped, with half of Janus’ dick in his mouth and slowly started to sink his teeth into the shaft of his cock. “Remus, what did I ssssay about teeth during blowjobs?”

Remus pulled back. “Biting is fun?”

“Biting is fun _in moderation_.”

“A bit of biting?”

“ _Only_ a bit of biting. Focus on the ssssucking, slut.” Remus took Janus’ bottom cock back into his mouth and continued to suck on it, enjoying the taste of Janus’ precum. It wasn’t long before Janus felt Remus’ teeth gently pressing against his dick. He started to run his fingers through Remus’ hair. “Little bit deeper...” He pushed Remus down, closer to his base and Remus took his cock with happy, slutty ease, dragging his teeth down Janus’ twitching dick as he went. “Good boy...” Remus took Janus’ bottom cock all the way to the base, rubbing his face against his top one. He gently squeezed the base of the throbbing cock in his mouth between his front teeth.

“Do you think you could get both dicks in your mouth, Remus?” He pulled all the way back and briefly admired the way Janus’ cocks bounced about. “Well, we’ve done it before, Jan-jan. There’s no reason we shouldn’t be able to now. You close to cumming?”

“Pretty close, yeah.”

“Okay. I think we should squeeze both of these girls into my mouth, and then you can just fuck my mouth until you cum down my throat.”

“I like that idea, Re. Open wide, ssssqueeze the girls in, and get ready for a facefucking.” Remus smiled and held Janus’ cocks together, on top of each other. He licked his lips at the sight of the two big dicks that he was about to swallow. They looked daunting, but he’d done it before. And he remembered that every time he’d done it before, Janus gave him a present in two ways. One was the cum down his throat, and the other was always kinky, kinky sex afterwards.

“What are you going to do for me if I suck both of your dicks, Jan-jan?”

“What do you want me to do, Re?”

“I wanna have a night where I can tie you up and fuck your ass and make you beg for Jessica and make you cum all over the floor.”

“Remus, you know I’d happily do that anyway.”

“But then I wanna spank you for being a naughty boy and making a mess.”

“Oh fuck yes! I’d love you to do that. Please, Remus. Ssssuck those dicks.”

“That’s what I like to hear. We won’t do that today, and probably not tomorrow, but soon, Jan-jan. Soon, you’ll get your kinky bondage and spanking.”

“Good. Now suck, sssslut.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Remus opened his mouth wide and moved his head forward. He felt the tip of one dick against his top lip and the other against his bottom. He pushed forward and let Janus’ twin cocks slowly ease his mouth open, making Janus start to moan audibly as his dicks were squeeze together. Remus grabbed Janus’ hips as he pushed himself further onto his roommate’s delicious double dicks. Janus held his head with both hands and pulled him down, bucking his hips into the eager slut’s face as Remus happily let his cocks fill his mouth. Remus was halfway down Janus’ twin dicks and he already felt pretty full but he was determined to take them all the way and get that nice thick load inside him. Remus wiggled his head and pushed deeper, feeling both tips begin to probe the entrance of his throat. Janus took control and pulled Remus’ head down as he bucked his hips up and hilted his cocks in Remus’ mouth, making him moan with slutty pride. “There’s a good boy, Remus. Now, I’m really close to cumming, sssso I’m just gonna fuck your pretty little face until I empty my balls down your throat. And you don’t really get a choice in that. But I think you’re slutty enough to want that anyway.” Remus moaned his slutty agreement. “That’s what I like to hear. Now get ready to swallow some cum, sssslut.” Janus pulled Remus’ head up and then quickly back down, filling his mouth back up with both his cocks.

Remus was in heaven. He loved getting stuffed and fucked, especially by his sexy, yet sometimes adorably cute little switch of a roommate. His mouth was full of two dicks that were liberally leaking sweet precum onto his tongue and muffling his moans of enjoyment. Janus was bucking his hips and moaning himself as he fucked Remus’ face. Some of the snakey boy’s moans came out as proper hisses. That meant he was getting really close. He sped up his facefucking and murmured, “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, Re. Swallow it all like a good boy.” Janus felt his balls begin to tingle and a heat begin to rise in his lower core.

Janus wasn’t human; his orgasms worked differently to human ones. Instead of releasing several separate squirts of cum, Janus’ body accumulated cum inside him for a few seconds and released it all in one go in two simultaneous, big squirts - one from each dick. Remus was intimately familiar with Janus’ body and was fully expecting him to flood his mouth with cum in an instant. That knowledge never stopped it being a surprise when it happened, though.

Janus hilted himself in Remus and came with a slutty squeak. Remus felt both of Janus’ dicks throb and harden and immediately felt two squirts of thick, hot, high pressure liquid against the back of his mouth. Remus squealed in joy. Within seconds, his mouth was filled with Janus’ thick, sugary, sticky cum. He couldn’t stop some of it leaking from the corners of his mouth and onto Janus’ crotch as he tried to swallow as much of the deliciously milky cum as he possibly could. He swallowed as much as he could manage and just stayed there for about 10 seconds, enjoying the taste of his roommate’s cum slowly leaking from his tips. Remus managed to look up at Janus. His eyes were closed and his tongue was slightly hanging out of his mouth. Janus had clearly had a fun orgasm. Janus slowly opened his eyes, pulled his tongue back into his mouth, looked down at Remus, and smiled wide, proud of the slut. “Good boy, Remus!” Remus looked up at Janus and pulled back, letting his dicks fall out of his mouth. “Thank you, Daddy.” He looked down at Janus’ crotch, noticing the thick white liquid at the base of his cocks. “I couldn’t swallow it all, Daddy. Some of it spilled from my mouth. Sorry.”

“Oh, don’t worry, sssslut. I’m going to have a shower anyway. You did _perfect_.” He caressed Remus’ cheek and Remus smiled. “Thank you, Jan-jan. I’m glad I could help.”

“You helped sssso much. Come up here, Re. Let’s have a quick cuddle.”

“Yay! Cuddles!” Remus quickly climbed up onto Janus and wrapped his arms around him. He wiggled slightly, got his legs either side of Janus, and got comfortable sitting in his lap before kissing him on the lips. “Are you less uncomfortably horny now, Jan-jan?”

“Definitely. All thanks to you, Re.” He kissed him and moved his hands down to rest on Remus’ butt. “It was my pleasure, Janus.”

“I was the one being pleasured, Remus.”

“Yeah, but you know how much I love a good blowjob. Especially giving one.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re such a massive sssslut.”

“And you love me for it!”

“Shut up, slut.” Janus kissed him again and gave his butt a little squeeze. Remus kept kissing him for several more seconds, touching tongues with the snake man.

“I’m still horny, Jan-jan. Are you sure you want a shower right now? Are you sure you don’t want to play with Jessica?”

“Hmm... No. I’ll let you stay horny. You can ssssort yourself out, Re.”

“Aww. Okay. I guess I’ll just have to furiously masturbate on my own. And you’ll just have to miss it.” Janus kissed him again. “I’m not gonna help you, Remus.”

“Aww! Please?”

“No. I need a shower. If you wanna wait until tonight, I’ll happily ssssuck Jessica for you.”

“You know I’m not that patient, Jan-jan!”

“Just do it yourself. I thought you got a new toy the other day. Use that.”

Remus gasped. “I DID! I haven’t tried it yet! Yeah! Suck it, Janus, I’m gonna play with my new _vibrating buttplug_. Bet you’re jealous.”

“Yep. Very jealous. Now let me go and have a shower.”

Janus gently slapped Remus on the ass in a signal to tell him to get up. He started shifting and kissed Janus one more time before getting up, off his lightly cum-covered lap. Remus got to his feet, Jessica rock hard, and Janus got up after him. Remus rushed off to his room and Janus picked up all his discarded clothes. He made his way to is own bedroom, threw all his clothes in his laundry basket, grabbed a towel, and walked down the corridor to the bathroom. Remus ran back to the living room and grabbed his phone before running back to his room and locking the door. While Janus was in the shower, Remus was squealing in the other room, a nice big buttplug vibrating _hard_ against his prostate. His eventual orgasm was hands free and far from quiet. And so was his second. Remus had three orgasms before Janus was even out of the shower. Such a horny slut.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will be writing a part 2 to this story, but it won’t be as a second chapter. This work is part 2 in the series [The Dark Side Fuck Buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050617).
> 
> Part 3 will be a multi chapter work about Remus, Janus, and Virgil having a kinky little threesome. Part 4 will be the direct sequel to this fic, where Remus spanks Janus and Virgil isn’t even mentioned.
> 
> It will be linked in this notes section when I’ve written it, so feel free to check back periodically or just subscribe to [the series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050617) to get an email when I post a new work.


End file.
